Dispute et conséquence
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Petit OS pour me réhabituer à écrire... En espérant que les autres suivent rapidement. C'est un petit lemon 02X01, pour pas changer les vieilles habitudes.
1. Chapter 1

Dispute et conséquence…

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Voici un OS en attendant d'autres histoires que je suis en train d'écrire. Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais j'ai eut du mal à écrire ces derniers temps.

Alors, cet OS est assez court et tiré d'une demande d'un ami à moi… no comment sur les circonstances.

Cette histoire est complètement fictive. ^^

Laissez-moi vos impressions.

Dispute et conséquence.

Duo soupira. Il repoussa sa longue tresse derrière lui et prit une longue bouffé de son joint. Ses grands yeux violets se fermèrent.

Il était tellement défoncé qu'il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait autours de lui. De nombreuses personnes, assises prêt de lui, riait ensemble, discutait, révisait ou se tripotait. Complètement perdu dans son monde, il ne comprenait rien.

Agréablement installé contre son meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, Heero, métis aux merveilleux yeux bleus, il se sentait bien, apaisé.

Il remarqua soudain que son meilleur ami, Heero se levait soudain, l'abandonnant dans ce monde distordu par la drogue.

« Heero !!

Mais ce dernier ne se retourna pas, il ramassa son sac et rejoint une fille, de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux clairs… Réléna Darlian Peacecraft… Duo sentit une montée de haine pour cette fille.

Elle lui prenait Heero, l'éloignait de lui, il avait arrêté de fumer des joint pour elle, il ne sortait plus avec la bande, il refusait les jeux…

Duo serra les dents. Cette salope !! Il les regarda s'éloigner vers le parking, il savait qu'Heero reviendrait dans quelques minutes quand l'autre serait partie.

Il ferma les yeux et écouta, un peu dégrisé. Son corps se tendait de plus en plus, l'effet s'estompant, le laissant reprendre pieds dans la réalité.

Heero revient s'asseoir à ses côté, laissant une distance, sciemment ou non. Duo sentit la colère monter en lui. Il serra les dents et ferma les points.

« Heero ! Tu viens ce soir ? On va zoner dans le champ se fumer quelques pets et boire une bouteille ou deux.

« Non… je vois Réléna ce soir.

« Putain ! Tu casses les couilles ! T'es toujours avec elle ! Ca va, elle peut pas te lâcher les couilles pour un soir ?

« Duo ! C'est ma copine !

« Et alors ?

« Je l'aime ! Elle est importante pour moi ! Bien plus que ce genre de soirée !

« Et elle ? Elle t'aime ? Pasqu'elle a une drôle de façon de te le rendre ! À part te couper de nous, tes amis, elle t'apporte quoi ?

« Mais ca te regarde ? J'ai peut d'être d'autres envie que de me défoncer la gueule tous les jours ! Je suis pas un drogué comme toi ! Et j'ai pas envie de finir comme toi ! Raide à longueur de journée ! Réléna m'apporte tout ce dont j'ai besoin !

« Ah ouai ! J'espère au moins que c'est un bon coup pasque sinon, tu perds vraiment ton temps !

Le coup parti, sec et direct. Duo posa sa main sur sa joue, les yeux grands ouverts, choqué. Le silence autours d'eux était assez impressionnant.

Duo se leva, froid et dur, tremblant de rage.

« Vas te faire foutre connard !!!

Il quitta leur coin et s'enfonça dans le lycée. Toujours vert de rage.

Heero resta un instant figé, toujours debout puis ramassa son sac et quitta l'établissement d'un pas raide.

XXX

Heero envoya son sac dans sa chambre depuis le salon et passa directement dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il regarda couler le liquide noir d'un œil éteint. La fatigue de la journée et cette dispute puérile avec Duo, son ami de toujours, lui pesait plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser voir. Il se servit une grande tasse, attrapa un paquet de cookies et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il y resta un long moment, plus de deux heures, allongé sur son lit, inerte, fixant la frise de son mur. La sonnette le fit sursauter. Las de devoir se sortir de ses idées noires, il ne se précipita pas pour ouvrir, malgré les sonneries répétées et de plus en plus insistantes. Il ouvrit, le visage peu amène et se figea.

« Je peux entrer ?

Heero resta muet, fixant Duo d'un regard bovin, fatigué et déjà las d'avoir à, de nouveau, s'expliquer avec lui.

« Ouais … Comme tu veux.

Le grand brun entra, un peu gauche dans ce vestibule et se dirigea, d'un pas habituel et légèrement trainant vers la chambre où il se jeta sur le lit. Heero le suivit, un peu inquiet.

« Ecoute… Heero … J't'aime bien tu sais… J'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule pour ce genre de conneries mais… Voila quoi … Je sais qu'en ce moment, je déconne mais, j'ai besoin d'oublier certaines choses et te voir t'inquiéter… Ben… Ca me soule quoi…

« Je sais mais… Duo… Enfin… Voila quoi…

Conversation sans queue ni tête. Sentant la gêne, Heero s'assit à ses côté et posa une main amicale sur le genou de son ami.

Sans qu'ils ne comprennent vraiment ce qui se passait, Duo attrapa Heero par la nuque et l'embrassa. Un baiser forcé et violent.

Le plus petit se figea, les yeux grands ouverts. Duo mordilla sa lèvre, tirant un peu dessus puis força la barrière de ses dents. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes et Duo se recula, les yeux baissés.

« Tu sais Heero… C'est pas que j'ai plus envie de te voir, c'est que je veux trop te voir…

« Duo !! J'ai une copine !!

« Je suis au courant merci !!

Duo reprit le dessus, attrapant brusquement son ami par les épaules et le renversant sur le lit, le plaquant sous lui et l'enjambant fermement, maintenant les deux poignés fin d'une seule main.

« J'ai envie de toi, c'est tout…

« Duo !!

Le plus grand l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Chut … Heero, je sais que tu en as envie… Tu peux me repousser… Tu l'aurais fait si tu ne le voulais vraiment pas… T'en as envie.

« J'ai une copine…

« Je sais…

Duo l'embrassa de nouveau. Heero lui offrit sa bouche sans résistance, abandonnant la bataille devant l'envie si présente de son ami.

Duo posa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres et descendit dans son cou, le mordillant, léchant cette peau bronzé dont il avait tant envie depuis si longtemps.

« Heero… Laisses-toi faire ok ?

Le plus petit des deux le regarda dans les yeux et chuchota :

« Tu peux lâcher mes mains, je ne partirai pas…

Duo desserra son emprise et, immédiatement, les bras de Heero se nouèrent autours de son cou pour le serrer contre lui. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment avant que Duo ne se frayât un chemin entre les cuisses de son ami qui s'ouvrirent d'elle-même.

Duo l'embrassa de nouveau, marqua la peau de son cou une nouvelle fois et se redressa un peu, dominant le plus petit de toute sa hauteur.

Il lui enleva son t-shirt d'une seule traite, le lançant dans la pièce. Il admira le torse imberbe, passa sa langue sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire et descendit sur le torse de son partenaire. Il donna un rapide coup de langue sur les tétons, glissa le long de son thorax et l'enfonça finalement dans le nombril, mimant un acte qu'il allait bientôt reproduire ailleurs.

Heero poussa un faible gémissement. Duo se sentit durcir, il envoya un léger coup de hanche, poussé par l'excitation du moment. Il sourit en entendant le petit cri de son meilleur ami.

Heero se redressa, les joues rougies, et lui enleva son pull, attrapant le débardeur en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent un petit moment, un même sourire complice et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Encouragé par cette passivité si excitante, Duo passa une main dans le pantalon lâche, glissa ses doigts dans le boxer, effleurant le sexe déjà dur de son « amant ».

« J'ai envie de toi…

Seul un halètement lui répondit. Il baissa un peu le pantalon de Heero, regardant le corps se tendre et remuer sous lui. Il lécha de nouveau son cou, mordilla le lobe de son oreille et laissa glisser sa langue jusqu'au bas de ventre, déjà serré d'impatience.

Il hésita une seconde avant de donner un rapide coup sur de langue sur la base du sexe. Il regarda Heero dans les yeux en laissa glisser sa langue le long de cette verge déjà raide. Il eut un sourire pervers, maître de lui dans cette situation tellement familière.

Il laissa pourtant le muscle palpitant d'impatience pour mordiller l'intérieur des cuisses, laissant des marques et continua de descendre jusqu'au genou avant de remonter lentement, dans une douce torture qu'aucune femme ne pouvait aussi bien maitriser.

Il souffla sur la verge, la faisant tressauter. Il lécha le gland sans le prendre en bouche, laissant son amant sur sa faim, impatient et frustré.

« Duo… Je t'en pris… Fais-le…

Le brun sourit et lécha sur toute la longueur avant de la prendre en bouche, la pressant contre sa langue. Le cri qu'il arracha à son partenaire le fit sourire. Il bloqua d'un geste vif les hanches de Heero, l'empêchant de trop bouger et remonta, pressant la verge bien raide.

Il prit un mouvement de balancier, tenant fermement la base d'une main, formant un anneau de ses doigts, masturbant la base rapidement. Son autre main caressait langoureusement une hanche, remontant jusqu'au visage. Deux doigts plongèrent dans la bouche encore entrouverte.

Heero suça les doigts inquisiteurs qui visitaient sa bouche. D'instinct, il écartait de plus en plus les cuisses, impatient de le sentir en lui.

« Tu l'as jamais fait, hein ?? Avec un mec.

« Non… Duo… Jamais…

_Alors je serai le premier. Dit-il d'un tendre sourire ; et j'espère le dernier. Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure

Duo sourit et reprit son travail. Sa main allait de plus en plus vite, le laissant pantelant et excité. Sa propre érection, impatiente, commençait à lui faire mal, il la frotta un peu sur la jambe de Heero, grognant contre le frottement de ce tissus indésirable.

« Duo… Duo… S'il te plait…

Le brun comprit très bien ou son petit amant voulait en venir. Il retira ses doigts humides de sa bouche et les laissa glisser le long de son ventre contracté. Il caressa un instant les fesses fermes, puis longuement l'anus encore vierge.

Il enfonça lentement un premier doigt, étonné de devoir forcer.

Il le laissa un moment immobile avant d'en enfoncer un deuxième, continuant de malaxer sa verge dans sa bouche. Il replia légèrement ses doigts, caressant l'intérieur chaud et palpitant.

Les premiers mouvements de ciseaux arrachèrent un gémissement douloureux à son partenaire.

« Ca fait mal ?

« Non… vas-y… Duo…

« Pas encore… Ce sera trop douloureux sinon…

Il continua de le caresser bien plus lentement et enfonça un troisième droit dans le corps chaud. Heero soupira de douleur.

Soudain, il poussa un cri choqué, fermant les yeux, haletant.

« C'est bon ?

« Ha… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

« C'est un secret.

Il appuya sur cet endroit de nouveau et Heero cria de plaisir. Duo sourit et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il se redressa, abandonna la verge tremblante.

« Heero… Mets-toi à quatre pattes, c'est plus simple pour la première fois…

Ce dernier se redressa, tremblant d'excitation et se mit dans la position demandé, il sursauta en sentant la langue de Duo descendre le long de son dos. Il sentit sa présence, dominatrice et maitresse de lui-même. Il sentit le poids de Duo au-dessus de lui, le maintenant dans cette pose si excitante.

Il sentit la verge, qui lui sembla d'un coup énorme, glisser entre ses cuisses, se frottant à la sienne. Un éclair d'angoisse le traversa.

Duo se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches fines et s'avança, fier et sûr de lui.

Heero baissa la tête, inquiet. Une main remonta le long de ses hanches, griffant légèrement son dos, son tatouage. Et se posa sur sa verge, la masturbant lentement.

Il cria quand il sentit ce sexe entrer en lui, l'ouvrant douloureusement. Son corps lutta quelques secondes contre cette intrusion puis se relâcha qu'un coup en sentant les dents de Duo s'enfoncer dans sa nuque.

Il poussa un cri de plaisir et sentit la verge reculer, l'abandonnant, lui laissant une sensation de froid, de manque.

Quand elle revînt, un peu plus franchement, il ressentit du plaisir. Duo le masturbait en le prenant, lui envoyant des sensations exquises dans tout le corps.

Soudain, son corps se tendit, tremblant, un cri de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses bras se dérobèrent. Son visage s'enfonça dans les coussins.

Duo sourit.

« C'est bon non ?

« Hummmmmmmm …

Incapable de répondre, de parler, Heero se contentait d'haleter difficilement, tremblant. Duo le masturba un peu plus vite, donnant la même vitesse à ses coups de hanche qu'à sa main.

Heero se laissa aller, criant de plaisir, haletant, le corps tremblant. Il se tendit soudain, il se sentit jouir comme jamais, tremblant.

Duo continua à le masturber, le prenant de plus en plus fort, les grincements du lit résonnaient dans toute la chambre. Soudain Duo donna trois ou quatre coup vraiment secs et jouit, en de longs jets. Heero pensa une seconde à l'absence de préservatif avant de crier de plaisir et de jouir de nouveau.

Duo s'effondra sur lui de tout son poids. Ils s'affaissèrent ensemble, toujours l'un dans l'autre. Heero sentit son corps se détendre et il s'endormit, tremblant de plaisir.

XXX

Heero se réveilla, nu et encore prit par Duo. Il remua quelques secondes, sentant glisser la verge, de nouveau inerte de son corps. Il se leva, et sursauta en sentant la semence froide couler le long de ses cuisses.

Il entrouvrit la fenêtre, couvrit son amant du drap et passa dans la salle de bain. Il alluma la douche et se glissa sous l'eau froide, détendant ses muscles.

Un corps nu se colla à lui, frottant une érection déjà bien vive dans le creux de ses reins.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de te prendre dans la douche…

« Ben, vas-y, on a toute la place qu'il faut …

Owari ?

Et voila… J'espère que cet OS vous a plut.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires, en espérant que j'arrive de nouveau à écrire comme avant.

Bisous à tous et à toutes…


	2. Chapter 2

Dispute et conséquence

Pour le plaisir des yeux, voici un petit chapitre pour clôturer cette histoire. On pouvait pas laisser nos amoureux dans une situation précaire non ?

Laissez-moi vos impressions…

Chapitre 2

Heero souffla la fumée d'un seul coup et ferma les yeux de contentement. La drogue se diffusa lentement dans ses veines, détendant ses muscles. Il s'appuya sur les rambardes de bois et écouta les rires des autres élèves de son lycée.

Il entendit, au loin, le rire si reconnaissable du Duo. Il sourit inconsciemment. Depuis ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il se sentait bien mieux.

Ils étaient resté longtemps enlacé après leurs « douche » commune, blottit l'un contre l'autre, ravi de ce rapprochement.

Heero fronça les sourcils en se rappelant la fin de la journée, son portable avait sonné, les sortant de cette torpeur. Réléna, inquiète de son retard, lui demandait si tout aller bien. Duo s'était redressé, les yeux assombris. Heero avait longuement parlé avec sa petite amie, évitant de regarder son meilleur ami.

La porte avait claqué, Duo venait de partir. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de cette histoire. Depuis, ils s'étaient encore plus éloigné l'un de l'autre. Une tension les poussait à se rapprocher autant qu'à se fuir.

Maintenant, Réléna l'énervait de plus en plus.

XXX

Duo s'allongea dans l'herbe, il souffla la fumée de son joint avec délectation. Il sentait la drogue engourdir ses membres, le détendant, il laissa son esprit vagabonder dans ses souvenirs.

Heero, son corps, ses cheveux, sa peau… ses cris quand il le prenait.

« Duo !! Hey ! Duo !!

Il se redressa, inquiet, perdu. Hylde se pencha sure lui et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

« Tu rêves ?

« Ouai !

« A quoi ?

« A toi ma puce.

Il attira sa copine à lui et l'embrassa, pensant fortement à « lui » . Elle était gentille, amoureuse de lui et lui fournissait sa drogue sans qu'il n'est besoin de trop la forcer.

XXX

Heero se redressa lentement de son lit. Il avait changé les draps, lavé le sol, aérer le plus qu'il pouvait mais il sentait encore dans la pièce, le parfum de Duo. Il restait dans sa tête, l'empoisonnant de jour en jour, le rendant fou.

Réléna sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son petit ami depuis plusieurs mois, presque un an, était évasif, lointain, presque distant. Début, elle avait mis ça sur le compte de cette fille, cette salope, qui venait d'arriver, plus vieille. Mais, elle savait que ce n'était pas ça, il y avait autre chose ;

Elle le sentait, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. De nature colérique, elle devenait de plus en plus insistante envers lui, de plus en plus présente et collante même. S'énervant pour rien, lui reprochant tout et n'importe quoi.

Il la fuyait. Il sortait sans elle, passait ses week-ends dehors, essayant par tous les moyens d'échapper au conflit. Il avait recommencé à fumer, chose qu'il avait arrêté pour elle.

Mais, il continuer à sentir de vide en lui, cet espèce de manque. Il en avait parlé à plusieurs de ses amis, filles comme garçons pour qu'ils l'aident, sans leur dire la vérité, des phrases détourné, alambiqué, qui avait permis à personne de comprendre le problème et de le comprendre réellement.

Personne n'avait réellement pu le soulager de ses angoisses.

XXX

Il repoussa la jeune femme qui se montrait de plus en plus entreprenante avec lui, presque écœurer de sentir son corps de femme se presser contre lui, sa poitrine ferme le dégoutait plus qu'autre chose et son corps fin ne ressemblait à rien au corps qu'il souhaiter serrer dans ses bras.

« Duo ? J'en ai envie…Je t'en pris…

Elle lui lécha l'oreille. ?

« Attends, je finis mon pet…

Il tira une longue bouffé et recracha la fumée vers le plafond de sa mezzanine. Il devait y arriver, la coucher sur le lit, la prendre… Sans se trahir, sans penser à lui, sans jouir son nom, comme il le faisait des qu'il se touchait maintenant.

Elle commença à enlever sa chemise. Il la regarda, ses petits seins ferment enfermer dans son corset. Il plaça une main dessus, dans l'idée de lui enlever et une image s'imposa à son esprit ; Lui. Il sursauta et se leva, vivement, inquiet, tremblant.

Non, ça ne se pouvait pas. Pourquoi ? Alors que Hylde s'offrait à lui, il ne pouvait pas ?

Il sortit de la chambre de la jeune fille en claquant la porte violement. Il s'enfuit dans la nuit.

XXX

Heero enleva ses lunettes de travail et pinça l'arrête de son nez. Ses exercices de chimis lui avaient donné du fils à retordre mais il avait enfin fini par comprendre cette logique alambiquée.

Sur le lit, Réléna jouait avec ses longs cheveux blonds, les torsadant entre ses doigts,

« T'as fini ? je m'emmerde… J'ai rien à fouttre…

« Lis :

« Pas envie… Heero…

Elle se redressa sur le lit et avança, à quatre pattes. Elle lui lécha le cou, mordilla sa nuque et effleura son oreille du bout de la langue.

Il soupira, agacé.

« Je bosse !

« Pff ! T'es chiant !

Il se redressa.

« J'en ai marre ! Tu comprends pas que je travaille ! Je suis pas un branleur ! J'ai besoin de bosser !

« Et. Alors ? Bosser ! Bosser ! Bosser ! Tu fais que ça en ce moment ! J'en ai marre ! Tu vois d'autre gens, tu sors, tu refume ta merde ! J'en ai marre !

« Je suis pas ton chien ! J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis autre que toi ! je veux respirer putain…

« Non ! tes amis sont des drogués et des salopes ! !T'as pas le droit de les voir !!

« Pardon ? J'ai du mal comprendre… Si, c'est comme ça, fous le camp ! Dégage !! Pauvre conne ! Pendant que tu sortais avec tes « amis » , je vivais un peu mieux… Fous le camp ! Sors de chez moi !!!

Elle le regarda, interdite. Il se leva, la saisit par le bras, fermement et la traina dans le couloir et la jeta dehors. Ses parents n'intervierent pas, les laissant crier sur le perron.

Heero ferma la porte brusquement et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il monta la musique à fond et plongea sur son lit, il sentit le sac de son ex, il le saisit, attrapa son portable et ses chaussures pour les lui jeter part la fenêtre de la cuisine.

XXX

Duo s'allongea sur le bitume brulant, soufflant la fumée avec délice. Ses pupilles entièrement dilatées fixaient les nuages sans le voir. Il entendait des murmures indistincts, des rires, des cris.

Il sourit de bonheur. Heero venait de lâcher sa pouf. Il avait enfin une chance, et il ne la laisserait pas passer cette fois.

XXX

Heero bailla, plongé dans son livre. Il parcourait les lignes très rapidement, complètement immergé dans l'histoire.

La sonnette le fit sursauter. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte avec violence en sonnant par à-coups répété. Il se leva à contrecœur et s'avança mollement vers la porte. Il ouvrit, sans se soucier de regarder qui le déranger, prêt à envoyer l'importun sur les roses.

Il se trouva nez à nez à nez avec Duo, une impression de déjà vu très présente dans son esprit. Duo lui fit un sourire en coin, un brin pervers.

« Je peux entrer ? On est mercredi… Tu es seul…

Heero le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts, perdu et surpris. Duo s'installa directement dans sa chambre, affalé sur le lit, caressant la housse de couette noire.

« J'ai appris pour Réléna. J'suis désolé pour toi…

« Pourquoi j'ai du mal à te croire ?

« Pasque je suis pas du tout sincère… Heero…

Il ronronna tel un chat, ses grands yeux violets s'étrécissant de gourmandise.

« Non ! Duo ! Je te l'interdis ! Plus jamais ca n'arrivera ok ?

« Mais bien sur.

Duo l'attrapa par les hanches et le serra contre lui. Il saisit le visage bronzé et l'embrassa de force. Heero se débattit, le frappa.

« Et bien et bien… Je t'ai connu bien plus docile mon chéri !

« Laisses-moi !!!

Les mains habilles de Duo lui saisirent les fesses, le pressant contre lui, lui faisant sentir pleinement son érection bien dure. Heero sentit ses joues s'empourprer, il ne devait pas laisser Duo le manipuler encore une fois.

Les lèvres de Duo se posèrent sur les siennes et il oublia tout. Il oublia pourquoi il luttait, pourquoi il le repoussait.

Il ouvrit immédiatement la bouche, se pressant contre lui avec envies. Ses bras se nouèrent immédiatement autours du cou de son amant.

Le natté souleva son amant brusquement, le plaquant contre le mur pour approfondir sa prise sur lui. Heero noua ses jambes autours de lui et poussa un gémissement sensuel. Duo lui mordit presque cruellement la lèvre sous le coup de l'excitation.

D'un geste, le natté jeta son amant sur le lit et le surplomba, leurs gestes empreints de frénésie les rendaient maladroits. Ils arrachèrent leurs vêtements.

Heero poussa un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit le sexe du Duo frapper le sien, déjà dur et impatient.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas une parole. Duo lui écarta les cuisses et s'installa entre elles. Il lui suça le cou, marquant le plus petit de brusques coups de dents.

« A moi…

Il lui mordit la lèvre une nouvelle fois, léchant le sang qui en perlait. Ses doigts se glissèrent entre ses fesses, cherchant l'endroit avec impatience.

Il le pénétra, ouvrant les chairs redevenu si étroite. Il laissa sa langue glisser le long du corps ferme et musclé en même temps. Il lécha juste une fois le sexe raide et palpitant de son partenaire.

Il se redressa vivement, laissant le corps tremblant et frissonnant sous lui.

« Suces-moi Heero…

Les yeux bleus du plus jeune le fixèrent. Il respira lentement, tremblant de désir impatient. Il se redressa et regarda le sexe raide et vibrant de son partenaire, il s'avança, timide. Il pointa un bout de langue et la passa rapidement sur la pointe.

Il reproduisit les gestes de son compagnon. Enfonçant lentement la verge dans sa bouche, l'aspirant entre ses joues. Il ma malaxa de rapide mouvement de mâchoire, évitant de le blesser.

Duo poussa un petit gémissement et ses mains se refermèrent sur les cheveux soyeux de son amant.

« Heero…

Il lui caressa la tête avec douceur puis le repoussa lentement.

« Mets-toi à quatre pattes Heero…

Le soumis obéis sans discuter, se rappelant la merveilleuse sensation de sa première fois.

« J'aime la levrette murmura Duo avant de s'installer derrière lui.

Il renfonça deux doigts dans le corps chaud. Il le sentait s'ouvrir à lui avec bien plus de facilité que la première fois. Il se redressa finalement, droit et dominant.

Sa verge dut forcer l'entrée, le dilatant. Heero poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Ca fait mal ?

« Hummmm…

Heero ferma les dents, se concentra, et haleta quelques minutes pour détendre ses muscles, Duo lui laissa tout le temps qu'il voulait. Quand il sentit la pression diminuer, il recula, laissant son sexe glisser lentement hors du corps tendu de son meilleur ami avant de le reprendre d'une seule poussée un peu plus sèche que la précédente.

Heero poussa un petit gémissement douloureux. Du sourit et se pencha sur lui, le dominant, il planta ses dents dans la nuque du soumis et le mordit brusquement. Heero cria de plaisir quand duo associa sa morsure a un mouvement de rotation, touchant sa prostate.

Heero redressa la tête et cria de plaisir. Duo le prit de plus en plus sèchement, de plus en plus fort, le prenant jusqu'à l'âme. Sa main, descendit sur le sexe de son partenaire, le caressant en rythme. Le brun gémit et se mordit les lèvres.

Duo sourit et arrêta tous mouvements. Il se retira très lentement, laissant son partenaire pantelant et frustré.

« Si tu la veux… Grimpe…

Duo s'assit, confortablement installé contre la tête du lit. Sa verge dure pointait vers le ciel. Heero l'enjamba et l'embrassa presque avec brusquerie.

Il le chevaucha et la prit en lui d'un brusque coup de hanche. Ils crièrent tous les deux, les mouvements d'Heero devenaient de plus en plus rapides. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu sous le plaisir.

Duo en profitait pour lui donner des coups de langue sur la gorge, la poitrine, le ventre, il caressait paresseusement la verge dure.

Soudain, se sentant sur le point de jouir, duo les fit basculer et reprit Heero de plus en plus brusquement, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Ils emmêlèrent leurs langues dans un baiser fougueux et jouirent.

Heero mordit en sentant son amant le remplir.

Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre. Tendrement enlacé, ils s'embrassèrent et Duo lécha le sang des lèvres de son ami.

Le brun sentit la verge molle sortir de lui, accompagné d'un filet de sperme. Ils s'endormirent.

XXX

Heero bailla, à ses côté, Duo soufflait la fumée de son joint en souriant. Autours d'eux, les cris et les rires leurs semblaient lointain.

« Heero… Tu nous rejoins ce soir au champ ?

« Pourquoi pas… J'ai fini mes exos de physique…

« Et, on pourrait en profiter pour s'éclipser un petit moment…

« Pervers…

« C'est pour ç que tu m'aimes…

Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Duo prit une longue bouffé et se pencha sur Heero, soufflant la fumée dans la bouche fine de son amant secret. Leurs langues se frôlèrent une seconde et ils se séparèrent.

« Cette nuit… Je vais te faire hurler…

« J'attends que ça Duo… J'attends que ça…

Owari

Pour de bon cette fois. Merci de votre soutient. Pour l'instant, je révise mes oraux mais je vais essayer de poster un autre OS.

Et j'ai encore deux commandes en attente depuis des mois que j'ai quelques peu avancé. Elles correspondent plus à mes habitudes…

On verra bien si je m'en sors…

A bientôt !!


End file.
